


Utopia

by purplekitte



Category: Doctor Who, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Episode: s03e11 Utopia, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-22
Updated: 2008-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness and Sailor Pluto in Utopia, on the slow path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utopia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Doctor Who.

"I've got a hunch there'll be arrivals today. A man who looks a lot like me. A woman. A man who… he's a doctor. He's a fair hand with fixing things, you should send 'im on to old Professor Yana."

He left the meeting having nothing more to say there and wandered in no particular direction, meaning to her. She was typing away at a Japanese language keyboard that would have been as at home in Anno Domini 2000 Tokyo as it was here. Setsuna Meioh again, an alias she still tossed around time as often as he did Jack Harkness.

"I figure we'll be on a rocket to Utopia in another day."

"So it will be."

"This act's winding down. I figure… two more left, right Time Lady?"

She made no comment at his usual, if untrue in the way he meant it, nickname for her. "One for Utopia and one for just the two of us after that before the end."

He leaned over to steal a kiss while she continued whatever minor data entry she was doing for the human settlement… no, she was playing Hearts with the computer.

They had been born once and been mortal. He had died as many times as the universe had sad stories and more. She was called back every time by a memory of silver life as he was by a golden wolf. They had been married longer than the lifespan of the universe in their travels. They would outlive the universe.

She did not ask if he was going to try to change anything or if he was going to make any contact with this version, this incarnation of his ever-beloved Doctor. Time, time, time. She asked, "That coat going to hold out through the evolution of the Toclafane?"

"Just got a new one. I figure I'll have it till matter runs out or so."

"I'm looking forward to it for one."

"Being energy beings again?"

"Seeing what comes after the heat death of the universe. These last few short loops of time have been horribly droll except having to sit through the stars going out each time, which is always terrible."

"I'd better make the best use out of physical matter while we still have it." Jack Harkness had always been a hedonist, now he was almost the personification of ephemeral pleasures.

"Always." Time changed one. Things stabilized after a certain unimaginable point. She was suddenly pressed up against him against an uneven wall.

"I hear a bunk on the rocket calling our names."

"I believe I do too."

They kissed unhurriedly for anyone but them, having somewhere to be in less than a day. There were no stars left to go out.


End file.
